


Drunk Hunk

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff., Gen, Hunk is adorable and perfect, Seriously this is all fluff, let him hug us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"For the prompts, may I request one of the Hunk getting drunk or something on a strange alien drink/food and gets really sappy on the others, saying how much he loves them etc :D" from utsukushin on tumblr.





	Drunk Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> "For the prompts, may I request one of the Hunk getting drunk or something on a strange alien drink/food and gets really sappy on the others, saying how much he loves them etc :D "
> 
> -from [utsukushin](http://utsukushin.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).

“We’re,” Hunk paused, as if figuring out what it is they were, before realization lit up his eyes. He gasped in glee.

“Brothers!”

Lance nodded, his face squished between Hunk’s hands, before he was pulled into a tight hug. Pidge, standing against the counter in the kitchen with Keith, laughed.

“This is the absolute best thing I have ever seen."

Hunk, currently hugging Lance with everything in him, which was quite a lot, didn't notice the sad wheezing coming out of his friend as his lungs were crushed in the best way possible, but he did notice Pidge's comment. He loosened his grip on Lance, but kept him in his arms.

"Pidge!"

Hunk grabbed Lance's hands and pulled him over to Pidge and Keith's perch at the edge of the room.

"Okay, you can deal with this," Keith said, patting Pidge's shoulder as he walked away. Hunk caught his wrist, lip trembling pitifully.

"Keith," he whimpered, "don't you love us?"

Pidge laughed and Keith groaned, halting his movement. He rubbed his free hand down his face.

"Of course I love you, big guy."

Hunk's face lit up, hugging Keith just as tightly as he had hugged Lance.

"Brothers.”

Lance took his chance to try to make his escape. Hunk only pulled him back into the hug, warm and soft and too freaking tight.

Pidge laughed and Hunk poked his head up out of his forced group cuddle.

"Pidge!" Hunk dropped the two boys on the ground before going to stand in front of the smaller, much smaller, girl.

"You. Are. So. Small." Hunk picked her up off the counter and she squealed and wriggled in his grip. He didn't seem to mind. His laugh was infectious, full bellied as he swung her around into the middle of the room.

"This is the last time we let  _ you  _ taste test the space food."

He ignored her retort and put her down, getting on his knees in front of her, putting them at the same eye level. She scoffed as he looked around, wide eyes.

"Is this what the world is like for you?" He gasped. "Everything is too tall!" He looked over at Pidge. "I bet Shiro's a giant!"

And with that Hunk sprinted out of the room. That is to say, he sprinted out of the room as well as someone can sprint out of a room while remaining on their knees. Which is not very fast. He was soon followed by the rest of the giggling paladins, shaking their heads as Hunk yelled, "Shiro! Let me see how tall you are!"

They were only a few feet down the hallway when Shiro poked his head out of the bridge.

His brows furrowed in confusion at the giggling group of paladins, Hunk on his knees.

"What's going on?"

"Shiro!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Apparently the purple roots have an... interesting effect on humans." Pidge explained. Shiro smiled and Hunk waddled up in front of the tall man.

He looked up at Shiro, comically slow, like he was in a cartoon, before quickly turning to look at Pidge and then back to Shiro.

"He's so big!"

Shiro laughed into his hand, looking down fondly at his friend.

"You realize that you're only a few inches shorter than I am, right?" With that statement, Hunk stood to his full height, a bit more clumsily than usual, looking Shiro in the eye.

"...oh my god," he whispered, before jumping, clapping his hands together. "I'm a giant!"

Hunk picked up Shiro, surprising them all with his strength, and yelled, "We could rule the whole world!"

At some point in this interaction, Lance had fallen to the ground, shaking with silent laughter. Keith was trying his hardest not to smile, arms crossed, but failing, and Pidge wiped the tears from behind her glasses. Shiro, held up by Hunk's immense strength, smiled and turned his head, trying to hide the blush forming there.

Hunk didn't really know why eating the purple root had been a bad thing, but if it could make his friends smile like this, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
